Sue Yeah! - The Story of a Beyblade Mary-Sue
by N'tse Kaambl
Summary: *SPOOF* Don't take this seriously. One-shot about Lilianna Catharine Cristal Magic Pony Unicorn Pegause Hagane-Tategami Dragon Queen the Mary-Sue, and her brief adventures in the Beyblade world. Filled with sarcasm, sass, cross-promos, and unnecessary references to pop culture and/or Marina and the Diamonds.


**Fanfiction Vocabulary 101:**

 **Mary Sue/Gary Stu/Marty Stu- The perfect character. Though some are uber powerful and some are not, they all have one thing in common- they have no flaws and always save the day. Idealistic, perfect, sometimes a 'Self Insert' character.**

 **Self Insert- The author inserting themselves into the story.**

 **Parody/Spoof-an imitation of the style of a particular writer, artist, or genre with deliberate exaggeration for comic effect.**

 **OOC- Out Of Character. When a character does not act as they normally do in canon.**

 **Canon- What exists and is fully proven in a show, book, movie, etc.**

 **Canon Character- Any character in a show, book, movie, etc.**

 **OC- Original Character/Original Creation. A character made by fans that is not in the show, book, movie, etc.**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm taking a break from IMFW and FNC _**(shameless cross-promo)**_ to bring you a brief one-shot on Mary-Sues, OOC, and everything in between.

For those of you who didn't know the terminology listed above, I have provided a few definitions. No shame if you didn't, but now you do and it is very good to know if you want to be a good author!

Not to say Sues are the spawn of Hades- after all, who doesn't want to have their character be perfect? This is meant to poke a little fun at the idea of a Sue, not to say that you shouldn't make them. The process of learning how to write is a LOOOOOOONG one. Don't ever, ever, EVER give up on a character just because something or someone thinks they are Sue.

Remember, _**you do you.** _ Don't let this fic-or any other fic-change your character if you don't want to change it. Sues are NOT NOT NOT a bad thing. ;)

Anyways, this is gonna be just a brief one-shot which I might continue if you guys want me to. I wrote it when I was sleep deprived and a little caffeine-high, so apologies for spelling flops.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lilianna Catharine Cristal Magic Pony Unicorn Pegause Hagane-Tategami Dragon Queen (Or just Queen for short) walked through the streets of the nameless city in which this fanfiction will take place. As she walked, people stopped in their tracks to stare at her. Allow me to now give you a extremely long and completely uneccesary description of how she looks.

Queen had long, gorgeous magnificent pastel rainbow ombre hair which naturally fell in perfect curls as if she was a supermodel, and gorgeous, sparkling, angelic eyes that changed color according to her mood, accenting her beautiful, blemish-free skin. She was wearing a pink crop top that showed off her perfect hourglass figure and her midriff, and cute light wash jean shorts, both from Abercrombie and also wore white high top Converse. Of course, neither Abercrombie nor Converse exist in the Beyblade world, but we don't want to tell Queen that now do we? Around her neck was a charm necklace with the symbol of her bey, Angellic Rainbow Celestial Sparkleface Fuzzy Heart Star Princes of the Alicorns. She also wore real diamond earrings and real diamond bracelets. Her blood type is A and her star sign is Virgo. Her favorite color is pastel pink and she loves Tumblr. She also is a model and has won mutiple awards for just being perfect and gorgeous. Did I mention she's a dancer, is on pointe, is a singer, is in a band, is world famous, is super rich, AND has 10 pet puppies, one pet cat, 8 birds, 4 horses, 1.567485 unicorns, and her own custom rainbow pastel Iphone 6? No? Aw, shucks. Well I did now!

She walked into the Beyblade stadium and immediantly everyone fell silent. Across the room was her love interest, Ryuga. His jaw dropped as Queen flipped her perfect pastel hair over one shoulder and smiled. Oh, her smile lit up the world more than a match in a forest!

Queen opened her mouth to speak, perfect pastel pink lips in a small grin. "Hi, Ryugie-chan-san-senpai-bae-sama-honey-sugar-flour-butter-eggs-salt-put-in-the-oven-at-350-and-bake-for-18-minutes!"

"Hi...h...hi..." Ryuga said, completely out of character.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug even though they had basically just met. Her perfume smelled perfect, like soft, fragant roses and diamonds. Her perfectly french-style manicured nails also sparkled in the sunlight. Ryuga hugged her back, but obviously not looking as cute as Queen.

Little did Queen know that Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Tsubasa, Masamune, Dynamis, Bao, Dashan, Sakyo, Zyro, Shinobu, Kite, King, Damian, Jack, and we'll throw in Nemesis for good measure were all staring at her with no more admiration than if she had just beaten them all with her eyes closed and hands tied behind her back at beyblade without a single special move.

"Huh?" Queen flipped her long pastel hair and turned around to see her crowd of fans. "Oh, hello there Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Tsubasa, Masamune, Dynamis, Bao, Dashan, Sakyo, Zyro, Shinobu, Kite, King, Damian, Jack, and Nemesis!" Her voice sounded like the tinkling of bells. "What are you all doing here?"

"You're gorgeous," Kyoya said in a hushed whisper.

Queen laughed, and it sounded like an angel's wingbeats. "Oh, Kyoya, you're so kind!"

"Didja hear that? She likes me!" A rather un-Kyoya like expression came over his face.

"Say stuff about me!" All of the other people begged. Including the whole audience in the stadium.

"Of course! Let's see-"

CRASH. A miniature explosion appeared in the middle of the stadium. Out walked my OCs- Kathleen, Nara, Crystal, Rubia, Sapphira, and Serpentine."

"Holdup!" Kathleen yelled. "You, Lilianna Catharine Cristal Magic Pony Unicorn Pegause Hagane-Tategami Dragon Queen, have entered the WRONG fanfiction!" Kathleen said in one breath. The fact that she knew her whole name alone was admirable.

"You're making everyone out of character!" exclaimed Nara. "You daughter of a-"

Crystal interrupted. "You're dating a man you just met!"

Queen smiled hastily, flipping her long hair. "Now, come on! I'm sure we can work out a consensus!"

"Your Mary-Sue powers don't work on us. We're OCs, you see," Rubia explained boredly.

"Now, leave this fanfiction!" Sapphira yelled. "And don't you dare come back!"

"Here's the deal, girls. If any one of you can beat me at Beyblade, I'll leave. If not, you all leave Beyblade- forever."

A hush fell over the crowd.

"And, I'll let you all face me at one time!" she added.

"Let's duel this!" Nara exclaimed, then remembered she was in the wrong fandom. "Erm... I mean, let's do this!"

The 5 readied their beyblades. Serpentine sighed, not bothering to pull hers out. "You all are going about this the wrong-"

"LET IT RIP!"

Serpentine sighed. "They're gonna lose."

Queen's voice carried beautifully. "Let it rip!" The boys swooned.

"If we all do our special moves, her bey won't be able to take it!" Kathleen yelled.

"Right!" Rubia exclaimed. "Come on, Ferocity Bellona! Special Move- Sword of the Amazons!"

Crystal chimed in. "Diamante Wyvern- Faerie Realm Burst!"

"Special Move, go Frostbite Gryphon- Artic Wing Wind Blast!" Sapphira added.

"Sick'em, Aqueduct Leviathan! Monsoon Tsunami!" Kathleen cheered.

"Alright, hit it Fabled Lillith! Special Move, Midnight Hour Scythe!" Nara finished.

All 5 beasts- warrior woman, wyvern, griffin, sea serpent, and murderess, charged at the unprotected beyblade belonging to Queen.

The boys all almost fainted.

Queen sighed, looking immensly bored. "Angellic Rainbow Celestial Sparkleface Fuzzy Heart Star Princes of the Alicorns, use your special move! Magical Sparkle Wing Shooting Star Attack!"

With that, all 5 other beyblades were knocked out of the stadium by a beautiful alicorn (that's a unicorn with pegasus wings, folks,) who glimmered in pastel shades. Their owners all fell backwards unconscious.

"Well, looks like I won!" Queen exclaimed. The boys cheered.

"Oh no you didn't," Serpentine said with an eyeroll. "I'm still here. And if you haven't noticed, I haven't even launched my Bey yet."

"Oh?" Queen flipped her gorgeous, long, pastel hair which slowly fell around her face while Wildest Dreams played in the background. More swooning came from her crowd of fanboys.

"Well, look sugarcube, I don't _want_ to destroy you. Perhaps in another world, you could have been a well-written character! You could've had a great personality and very un-Sueish traits. But I can't leave Beyblade- the people I love are here." She eyed the lovestruck Damian sadly. "So, fight me, Queen."

"You got it! Launch your pitiful Bey- what's it's name? Loser? Fail? Dummy?" Queen laughed, and the boys booed Serpentine. She flipped her long hair once again.

"Nope- introducing Hypnosis Hecate!" Serpentine held out her silver bey. Dark indigo streaks were embedded in its center, and its bit chip had the image of two closed eyes, and one open one on its forehead.

Queen reached out and caught her bey. It was rainbow pastel around the edges, and had a rainbow bit chip with an alicorn on it with a tiara.

"You'll never win," she laughed, flipping her gorgeous, celestial mane which glimmered like the light of a thousand-

"Oh, for Hades' sake, stop flipping your hair!" Serpentine groaned.

"3-2-1! Let it Rip!" both girls yelled.

"Hecate- Special Move- Visions From a Third Eye!" Serpentine called out.

And with that, both girls vanished.

* * *

"Where am I?" Queen asked. She was surrounded by shadows, and a figure stood next to her who the Mary-Sue couldn't see.

Across from her was Serpentine, her white hair held up by an unseen force of gravity. The girl's snakelike gaze focused on Queen.

"Welcome, Queen. Allow me to introduce you to someone." She gestured over to me, the narrator and author, Cookie. I stepped out of the shadows.

Queen gasped. "Who are you?"

I turned around. Queen examined my curled brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes, as well as my rather average t-shirt reading "Trishula For President 2k16" with a decal of the Yugioh monster on it, and jeans.

"My name is IAmTheCookieQueen, and it was brought to my attention by my fabulous OC Serpentine that you're disrupting the painstaking balance in the Beyblade world."

"Wha-n-no, I'm not! I'm only being myself!" Queen said, hastily flipping her hair.

"You don't get it, Queen. You're not a bad person, you were just written that way." I explained. "I'm afraid you'll have to go now."

With a raise of my hand, Queen vanished into darkness, all the while screaming "Ryuga-chaaaaan!"

"Wait, Cookie," Serpentine said. "I don't get it. How come nobody could defeat the Sue but me?"

"Well, technically it was me who defeated her. The reason for that is only we, as authors, can prevent Mary Sues and stop others from writing them." I smiled at you, the reader. Serpentine looked up, not able to see you, a little confused.

"Nice seeing you, Serpentine. I'll call you over to IMFW _**(shameless cross-promo)**_ in a few chapters, if that's alright."

"Will do," Serpentine replied, "Until then."

"Tell Damian hi from me!"

And with that, the shadows evaporated, revealing Serpentine as the winner. She caught Hecate. "Thanks, old friend."

The boys all woke up from what they thought was the worst 20 minutes of their lives. So did my unconscious OCs, looking rather dazed.

"Serpentine!" Damian yelled, running over to her and giving her a hug, making the girl blush.

"BLEUGH!" Ryuga took off his coat. "I'm burning this later." He tossed it aside. "I can't believe I touched that thing!" He wiped off his lips too, just in case.

"You do realize you saved us all from impending doom?" Damian asked.

"It wasn't really me. I had help. And it wasn't really doom, just an overpowered girl named Queen." Serpentine replied.

"Shut up, I still love you." Damian gave her a short kiss on the lips, Kathleen screaming, "OTP" in the background.

I watched the scene play out with a smile from behind my screen. "They're darling."

Turning around, I smiled at the girl whose face had just appeared on my screen. Her eyes switched colors for a split second, hair turning pastel, then went back to their normal colors- blue and blonde.

"Thanks, Queen."

"No problem."

She vanished into cyberspace.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Do review and tell me what you think! I might write more one-shots in the future, let me know if you want to see some!

Remember, only us as authors can stop Mary Sues! So take a look at your OCs, make sure they're balanced, and have fun with making them great characters!

Love you guys!

~Cookie


End file.
